


Malfunctioning

by strangelysweet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Detroit: They're All Gay, Gavin says the fuck word, M/M, RK900 goes by Nines and RK900, Suicidal Nines, background Hankcon and Simarkus, fuck you amanda, i think, lol i tried but my 3am self thought she was funny, only mature because of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelysweet/pseuds/strangelysweet
Summary: The RK900 model.Incapable of deviancy, faster, stronger and more resilient.Right?Gavin Reed is in love. And he doesn't want to let go, not this time.





	Malfunctioning

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: 'listen before i go' by Billie Eilish
> 
> Those who might get triggered by suicide, this might not be the gay fic for you.  
> Those who don't, read to your heart's content.

This was it.

The most shameful android ever to have been built.

The RK900 model was just as disappointing as its predecessor.

_What a waste of time and money to spend on a now obsolete machine._ That’s exactly what Amanda would say.

RK900 couldn’t speak.

It - _he_ \- didn’t remember how to not think.

How to stand tall and be complicit in its - god, _he_ was getting tired of this - own dehumanization. At least _he thought_ he was human.

Was he?

RK900 was in temporary stasis, running diagnostics on his systems. He _refused_ to be a deviant. It was against his orders. RK900 was sat at his desk, LED bordering on scarlet. He opened his eyes, acknowledging his partner

**_(Detective Gavin Reed; Height: 5’8; Date of Birth: October 7th 2002)_ **

typing grumpily into his tablet while pushing his so-called “spinny chair” back and forth in 45.77-degree angles.

He was bored.

RK900 resents letting his guard down around Reed, letting him get close. He realized that Reed was the cause of the malfunctions last Friday.

_“Hey, Nines. Get over here, I need your help.” Gavin reluctantly motioned to the bag of coffee beans stored away on top of the fridge. Only Gavin called him Nines. It made RK900’s thirium pump increase in speed, letting the blue blood rush to his face. Nines had simply removed the bag from the edge of the fridge and handed it to Gavin, but there was something wrong. Nines overheated as he towered over the detective, causing a short malfunction in his distribution of thirium. His nose started bleeding. And as Gavin stared, confused and alarmed, RK900 felt the urge to do something that wasn’t in his program. At the rime, he had simply waited for the bleeding to stop, assuring Gavin he was fine. But there was something inside of him, something that he wanted._

_He had seen Connor and Hank behind the station, whispering and murmuring with quiet jubilation. He had seen Marcus and Simon pushed up against each other in dark corners where they smiled and held each other._

_He wanted to kiss Gavin Reed. 5’8, born on the 7th of October, 2002._

Nines couldn’t take being around Gavin any longer. They had grown closer over the time they spent as partners, close enough for the pair to be considered friends. But now RK900 was past repairs. He had to be deactivated.

He wouldn’t let Amanda do it.

He _himself_ was the root of the problem, so _he_ needed to fix it.

Gavin had a big ass fucking problem and it was called Nines. From the beginning, he had acknowledged the sheer beauty from the android (Whoever made that ass should be blessed and given a national holiday because, _damn_ , that was one nice android ass). Yes, he may have looked very similar to that prick Connor, but to him, there were huge differences. RK900 doesn’t look like a fucking twink, for starters. But Gavin knew that this was just a piece of plastic. Pretty fine plastic, but still plastic. He could never, he would never fall for a fucking machine.

Haha, _wrong._

Gavin was in _deep_ shit.

He was pining. Massive gay pining usually attracts the object of such affection but Nines was denser than a fucking rock.

The android thought his cat was going to _explode_ because it started purring. Either way, Gavin was completely sure that his feelings were unrequited. He tried talking to Nines about deviancy, but the sheer look of _fear_ that played across the usually elegantly poised features of his face helped Gavin come to the conclusion that the subject was off limits.

He loved Nines. He didn’t know when he’d stop, but it sure didn’t feel like it was any time soon. Gavin looked over the top of his tablet at the android, still spinning on his chair. Nines seemed to be in stasis, but a troubled expression was painting his face. It hurt like hell to see him like that, so he was glad when it relaxed, the LED flickering to light saffron.

He loved the faces that Nines made while in stasis. The slightly pinched brow, the fluttering eyelids. It wasn’t far from a face the Gavin couldn’t think about without spontaneously combusting. He stopped spinning, setting the tablet down and moving to Nines’ side of the desk. He perched on the android’s desk, reaching out to lightly touch his jaw, tracing his cheekbone with his index finger. He sighed, leaning closer. He withdrew, slumping and holding his head in his hands.

“What the _fuck_ am I doing?”

RK900 woke from stasis to an empty room. He blinked, drawing in a (useless) breath. He had to fix this. Gavin would be better off this way. He couldn’t be harmed by the malfunctions no matter what. Nines headed towards the CyberLife jacket he had hung up, reaching for the pistol to see if it was loaded. It wasn’t. He had shot down two red ice dealers resisting arrest and attacking the officers, recently. Nines cursed, feeling the language foreign and coarse on his tongue.

_He shouldn’t feel_.

He opened his desk drawers, searching for bullets, only to find crumpled up sticky notes and ballpoint pens that had run out of ink. RK900 practically flew around the corner of the desk to open Gavin’s drawer.

There, in a black plastic box, was a pack of 12 bullets compatible for his gun. He took them Gavin swiped his card on the Archive Room wall to sign out of the system. He knew something was wrong after he climbed the stairs. The beautiful plastic asshole wasn’t following him like a dog. There was a clatter, an electronic humming, as Gavin slowly approached the centre of the bullpen.

Nines was gone.

The android had been staring at Gavin from inside the holding cells, hiding in plain sight. Gavin was still within his sight perimeter, cautious with a 65% stress level.

This was not ideal.

He wanted Gavin to find him, but he also didn’t. The shame of it all gave RK900’s software an edge of static. Why did he want? He didn’t want this freedom. He didn’t want this control. He wanted the security of being told that he had a mission and being told he completed it. He didn’t want this. He would fix it. Gavin turned on his heel when he heard the muffled pinging of an LED.

Nines was still in the DPD.

This was off. Something was not right. Gavin then saw the slightly open drawer of his desk. He peered into the cabinet to find his spare bullets on their side, spilling out against the grey metal of the drawer. He leapt over to the CyberLife issued jacket, feeling around for the gun that Nines always kept on him.

It was missing.

“ _Fuck_.”

Nines felt his hands shake as he very quietly opened the door to the holding cell, placing his back to the wall and peering around the side.

“Oh. Hello, Detective.”

There was a shakiness to RK900’s voice. Gavin was right there. He stared in utter confusion and another emotion that Nines could not quite put his finger on.

“What. The. Fuck, Nines. Where’s the gun?” Gavin’s eyes were trained on his own, disarming the android. He shook the feeling out of his system. He had to complete this final mission.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Detective.” Nines said cooly, straightening out to his full height. Gavin glared. That lie could have fooled anyone but Gavin. There was something terribly wrong with this situation. The android’s ice blue eyes flicked up to the top of the wall and then to a desk.

_Shit_ , he was preconstructing an escape route. What the fuck was he doing? Why was he so on edge?

Gavin wasn’t fast enough to grab Nines as the android took a leap off of the wall and landed on a desk, gun in his left hand. He looked at Gavin with such a sadness behind his eyes that the detective felt his heart squeeze in his throat. Nines knew it was now or never. He had to do it in front of Gavin, which tore his systems apart. He slowly stood up, holding the gun at his head and looking Gavin straight in the eye.

“Gavin, please don’t be upset,” he started, only to be interrupted.

“Nines? Oh my god, what the fuck are you doing?” Gavin looked torn in half.

Nines licked his lips and let out a shaky sigh. “There’s an error in my program, Gavin,” He calmly explained. “I _have_ to fix it. I’m going to shut down, but I won’t give the bastards of CyberLife the satisfaction of doing it themselves.” He felt his eyes start to tear up, his thirium pump shuddering like butterfly wings. “It’s not your fault, Gavin. Don’t blame yourself. My malfunctions only activate around you, so I’m doing us both a favour.”

The gun was pressed up against the synthetic skin of his temple, somehow cold and firm. Nines was scared. But he wouldn’t be soon. Gavin would forget about him and find a new partner.

“Nines, get the fuck down from there. Please, just fucking _talk to me_ ; what are the malfunctions you’re going through?” Gavin was struggling to stay calm, desperate to get Nines to safety. He loved him too much to let him go like this. The android opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

He looked like a sad, pretty goldfish.

“M-My thirium pump starts shuddering, and my body overheats. And I can’t stop preconstructing _scenes_ in my head. About you.”

The android looked away in shame. Gavin pieced this together, one by one, putting his detective skills to good use.

Wait.

No, that would be impossible.

Nines wasn’t deviant, was he?

“Nines, I-I think you’re catching feelings,” Gavin said, slowly approaching the android. RK900 staggered away and rolled off the desk onto his shoulder. He stood up, the gun now trained against the underside of his jaw.

“Gavin, I’m malfunctioning. I’m _feeling_. It’s not - I’m becoming deviant. I failed my mission.” Nines’ vocal function fuzzed with static, the gun pressing into his jaw. Gavin stepped towards the android, eyes glazing over just thinking about the sound of the shot.

“Nines, drop the fucking gun. Please. You - You’re emoting. It’s not shameful, or a failure.”

Nines was crying.

“You’re human.” Gavin slowly wrapped his arms around the android.

The android’s arms slacked, the gun shaking in his hands. There were tears streaming down his face. How is it that even when Nines was crying, he still looked so fucking beautiful? It killed Gavin, breathing against the android’s chest softly. He heard fans working furiously to cool down the warmth of Nines’ body.

Wait, _no_.

His chest was heaving, a hand made its way to Gavin's cheek.

_No, please_.

" _I-I love you, Gavin. I'm sorry._ "

There was a heaving sigh and a loud clattering.

The gun was on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahah sorry not sorryyyyyyy
> 
> ok maybe a little bit.  
> please excuse the slightly weird Nines personality. I'm trying to get it right but it's hard :(((
> 
> yell at me for any mistakes.


End file.
